Secrets+Fairs
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: This is a repost. The Fang Gang goes to a rather Hellish fair.


Secrets and Fairs

Part of the Series: Everything

Eventually

Secrets and Fairs

Disclaimer: "Joss, Can I have them?" "No." Come on. You don't even put Doyle on the show so can I have him?"

 "Can't you take no for an answer?" "Fine." I don't own any one except for Emmi or the people that own the carnival.

 The Kamehameha Wave is from DBZ which is owned by Akira Toriyama not me. 

A/N: This is the third fic in the 'Brave New World' series. This isn't a songfic for once.

Distribution: Please just tell me where it's going so I can see it.

Feedback: Does anyone say no to this? I didn't think so.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Cordy/Doyle, Connor/Emmi, Fred/Gunn

A/N2: '' means thought, underlined means a vision, and italics are spells.

***************************************************************************************

Last time on 'ANGEL': Angel met Emmi. She's an orphan that's also a full demon.

 She's also known as the girl that Connor was looking for. She's trying to get revenge for her family that was killed by the 

Scourge.

***************************************************************************************

"Emmi, what do you need to tell me?"

"Connor, I'm a demon."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Emmi, I still like you."

"Y…you do? Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I was worried that you'd hate me for that and try to kill me or something like that."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Good."

***************************************************************************************

Cordelia and Doyle had both just gotten to the Hyperion and they saw Connor and Emmi hugging and kissing after 

they were finished talking when they walked in. Emmi was blushing and Connor had a huge smile across his face. 

"Hey Connor, Emmi, time to snap out of your little fantasy world,"

 Cordelia said in a stern voice while forcing back a smile. Right after that Fred and Gunn walked in.

"Did we miss anything?" Fred asked.

"Only a kiss between what could be more than friends."

 Emmi said in a soft voice while entwining her hand with Connor's hand with a small but beautiful smile.

Cordelia quickly changed the subject to one tiny problem at the moment for all of them.

"We haven't had any cases for a while and that's starting to worry me." 

"Why?" Angel asked.

"We need to have them or there isn't anything for us to do."

"Maybe we could go to the carnival tonight," Emmi said. 

"We could make flyers and put them up there so we could get more clients. 

Plus we could have fun there since it's a carnival which means rides, games, and tons of sugary goodness."

"I like that idea." Cordelia said. "If anyone's against it raise your hand."

No one raised their hand.

"How about we go right after sunset." Emmi suggested. 

And that was the plan.

***************************************************************************************

That night the Fang Gang was at the carnival. Emmi and Connor went on the 'Dragon's Mouth' roller coaster,

 Cordelia and Doyle went to the fun house, Fred and Gunn went to the Ferris Wheel, and Angel was walking around looking

 for some thing to do.

Connor and Emmi were getting near the end of the ride and the 'demons' became real. The demons had killed one of

the passengers.

'Where's a sword when I need one?' Emmi thought.

That was when the doors locked and they were trapped.

***************************************************************************************

Cordelia was starting to get scared. The reflections were starting to look a little too real. Cordelia looked at a mirror

 and she saw one thing she thought she'd never see again. It was herself, from six years ago.

Doyle saw that Cordelia was looking at the mirror with her reflection and Cordelia started crying. Doyle didn't know

 what to do. They were trapped in a room of mirrors.

"Doyle, I'm…I'm scared."

Doyle saw the fear on Cordelia's face.

"Don' worry Princess. We'll get outta here, I promise."

Cordelia looked at a mirror and saw herself as a little girl. That was when Cordelia got trapped in the mirror and the

 five year old version of her came out.

***************************************************************************************

Fred and Gunn got off of the Ferris Wheel and that was when they saw the mayhem that was going on. And there 

wasn't any thing that they could do about it.

***************************************************************************************

Angel walked into the fun house. He was in the beginning of the hall of mirrors and he saw one thing that he hadn't

 seen in over 200 years. He saw his reflection and he knew that there was something wrong. Then he heard a voice, it was

 his own but yet so different. 

"Angelus…"

***************************************************************************************

Connor and Emmi were having trouble with the demons. 

"Connor, what should we do?"

"I don't know. Let's try to find some weapons." 

That was when they were in a ton of trouble. The last thing Connor heard was Emmi.

"Holy crap, Connor move before he hits you."

***************************************************************************************

There was a trailer that had two people that had banded together inside. They were none other than Ethan Rayne and

 Drusilla.

"Can I go eat the people? I'm hungry and Miss Edith wants candy with her tea."

"Of course you can."

Drusilla had gotten Ethan out of jail using her own methods and sired him a few months before. Drusilla wanted to 

get her sire back too so she could try to make a new 'family'. Drusilla walked out of the trailer that had once belonged to the

 man that ran the carnival. Ethan went back to his spell to make the carnival even more hellish than it had already become.

***************************************************************************************

Doyle couldn't find Cordelia anywhere. He started to worry about her since he didn't see her.

"'Delia, are ya here?"

Little Cordy came up behind him and pulled on his pant leg. 

"Hi, my name's Cordy, have you seen my mommy?" the little girl asked.

Cordelia saw the little version of her and decided to call out to Doyle.

"Doyle, it's me, Cordelia, I'm stuck in the mirror. Can you help me?"

Doyle heard and saw her and couldn't believe what was happening. 

"I'll try to help ya Princess. I can' promise anythin' though."

"Thanks Doyle."

***************************************************************************************

Fred and Gunn decided to go get some weapons to stop the demons that had escaped. That was when they saw a girl 

with black hair and black eyes in a black leather outfit with a sword. She had chopped some of the demons up and looked at 

them.

"Run." She yelled to them as she ran into the crowd and the girl disappeared into the wave of people.

***************************************************************************************

"Angelus, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your mirror reflection that you can't usually see. Maybe I can take over now."

"I don't think so. I'm not letting you get unleashed again."

"Some thoughts are wrong soul boy."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I'm not the only one though."

That was when in another mirror a slim beautiful figure appeared. She had was a gypsy that was killed by him only

 years ago. It was none other than Jenny Calendar. 

***************************************************************************************

"Connor, wake up. Please wake up." Emmi pleaded to her unconscious boyfriend. The demon that had hurt Connor was 

laughing its evil laugh that was filled with horror and pain. 

'I need a miracle right about now.'

That was when something amazing happened. Emmi was surrounded by a bright white light and she felt it. She had 

power. Her hair went to its natural pure white and her eyes became golden. She had long fairy wings. She kissed Connor and

 he woke up and saw her. Emmi cupped her hands and said something.

"Kamehameha." Emmi screamed as a wave of bright white light formed in her hands and flew at the demons.

"Emmi, what the hell was that."

"A miracle."

She grabbed Connor and flew to the top of the ride to the door which she blew up.

"Emmi, where the frigging hell are we going?"

"The fun house."

***************************************************************************************

"Doyle, have you thought of anything yet?"

"No' ye' Princess."

"Can I go find my mommy?" Little Cordy asked.

"I don' know where she is."

Little Cordy started to cry.

"I *sob* want *sob* my *sob* mommy *more sobbing*."

"Don' worry, we'll find her."

"We will?"

'I was so cute when I was little. I got cuter though.'

That was when Cordelia broke down and cried.

"I just want to get out of here."

That was when the glass broke. 

***************************************************************************************

Ethan was casting a spell that was going to make it harder for the group to escape the hellish carnival. 

"_Hold all in the glass in to their space, so the reflection shall stay their place. Bind them to the pain of the mirrors frame_

_. Hold them in their prisons until romance true has arisen._"

***************************************************************************************

Fred and Gunn ran into the crowd to go to the fun house. They got there and saw Angel talking to a mirror.

"Angel, snap out of it." Gunn said to the vampire.

"Charles, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, let's go and we'll come back to him later."

***************************************************************************************

Angel saw Jenny's ghost in the mirror and she looked kind of unhappy.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing."

"You're forgiven. It wasn't you, it was Angelus. You need to go and help your friends, okay."

"Yeah."

"Good-bye Angel." The ghost said as she faded away leaving an empty mirror.

Angel ran after Fred and Gunn to the area that Cordelia and Doyle were.

***************************************************************************************

Emmi landed right in front of the door and put Connor down. Connor opened the door and the two teens walked into

 the fun house. Emmi started flying and Connor ran behind her and when they saw Angel they stopped. 

"Dad, wait up." Connor called to Angel.

"Connor, Emmi, thank god you two are okay."

"Ditto to that." Emmi replied.

Fred and Gunn heard them and turned around to see the three of them running up to them, (or in Emmi's case flying).

"Were all her except for Doyle and Cordy." Angel said.

***************************************************************************************

Drusilla was having so much fun. She really missed Spike though. Instead he was with the slayer. He was with the 

enemy and enjoying it too. Drusilla had just finished eating a teen girl that was with her boyfriend. Drusilla grabbed him by 

the arm and bit down into his neck. She drank the warm coppery tasting blood that was sweetened by all of the sugar that he

 had just eaten. She decided to go have fun with another person.

***************************************************************************************

Doyle turned around when he heard the glass break. There were now hundreds of Cordelia's in so many different

 places all over the floor. All of them grouped into one big shard of glass.

"Doyle, break the glass. Maybe the spell will break with the glass."

That was when the majority of the Fang Gang came into the area. Angel saw the scene.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened?" Emmi asked.

"'Delia got trapped in a mirror an' a lil' version of 'er came ou'."

"Oy vey." Emmi sighed. While the others were shocked. Angel snapped out of the daze and knew it was a spell.

"Maybe if someone breaks the glass I'll get out and Mini Me can go back to her world."

"Lets try it." Angel sighed.

Doyle picked up the shard and broke it in half. A moment later little Cordelia was gone and Cordelia was back. The

 group found their way out of the fun house. That was when they saw Drusilla and Ethan. 

Ethan cast a few spells to distract them but it didn't work. Drusilla ran off and survived but Ethan was dusted and finally

 wouldn't ruin anyone else's life.

***************************************************************************************

The girl that Fred and Gunn saw looked at the group. 

"Maybe this town is safer now."

The End

***************************************************************************************


End file.
